1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus includes a reception unit configured to receive data for printing, and a printing unit configured to perform printing on a printing medium based on the data received by the reception unit. When performing printing, if a data amount (a receiving rate) received by the reception unit per unit time is equal to a data amount (a printing rate) printed by the printing unit per unit time, it is possible to continue a printing operation until a series of printing processes ends. Even if the receiving rate is higher than the printing rate, it is possible to continue a printing operation.
On the other hand, if the receiving rate is lower than the printing rate, data processible by the printing unit runs out (so-called “data-exhaust” occurs), and the printing operation may need to be interrupted even though printing is not complete yet. When the printing operation is interrupted due to data-exhaust, it is necessary to perform predetermined recovery processing (for example, a preliminary discharge operation) to resume printing, thereby wastefully consuming consumables such as a printing agent and printing medium.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-193480 discloses a printing apparatus which, if the receiving rate is lower than the printing rate, starts a printing operation after an amount of data being received reaches a predetermined amount, and makes preparations to start the printing operation before the amount of data being received reaches the predetermined amount. The printing apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-193480 can perform efficient printing while suppressing an increase in memory capacity for storing received data.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-193480, however, the printing operation starts after the amount of data being received reaches the predetermined amount regardless of the total data amount to be received. Therefore, for example, if the receiving rate is lower than the printing rate and the total data amount is much larger than the predetermined amount, data-exhaust may occur after the amount of data being received reaches the predetermined amount to start the printing operation.